I'm not alone
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Even thought he's not good for her, there no one better for her. He's the one she would hug when she is down, for he would give his life just to see her smile.


**Hey people. I just made this story well because I needed to keep my mind of things... which is what the story really about. **

**As always I don't own Naruto. **

"Hinata, why haven't you asked about your dog?" A woman in her early 40 asked as she lifted her gaze from her reader.

Hinata Hyuga, shifted uncomfortable as she looked at her cousin, Neji, with nothing but fear. It was the first times in months since she had come to her grandmother's house.

The woman had ignored them for months but the dog was gone before they had left. Hinata had decide to think that her dog, the only one she loved more than anything had been given to another family but deep down she wasn't so sure. Scoopy, her dog, was old. She had since she was ten and he was 2. He had been 8 years with her; he was the only one she felt like hugging when she cried.

"He was sick" He grandmother continued. "A small dog had gotten him sick and I was beginning to cure him" Hinata felt her breath getting hard for her to reach. "Then one morning I found him all scratch up and he was slow and his eyes was out his skull, I hadn't know what happened, so me, your uncle and his girlfriend decide to take him to the vet" She explain.

Hinata knew what the ending of this story was, and she could feel the tears in her eyes building up. "The vet said a cat had attacked him, so he ran some test and... he was sick in the inside as well... I had no other choice but to put him to sleep" With those simple words Hinata let a muted gasps letting the tears run down her cheek.

"He's dead, he's dead" She thought over and over again.

Her grandmother told her how she was with him until the moment he died, she never let him feel alone and although Hinata was glad that her grandmother felt as much love for her dog, she would've wish to be there with him.

She glanced at her brother, his nose had gone red and his eyes were crystallized with tears. Her grandmother had taken pictures of Scoopy when he was sick and right before he died, but she didn't see them, she wanted to remember him when he was happy, when he came running towards her with nothing but happiness when she came to visit.

She lay in the sofa for hours, staring at the window. "Maybe I shouldn't have told her" She heard her grandmother whisper.

"It's ok, we needed to know" Neji said as he touched Hinata's shoulder. "Come on Al, let's go home"

They both stood and kissed their grandmother good bye and left home. Neither said anything, not to each other. She heard Alexander said the news to someone in the phone.

"She needs you" Neji said. "Yes, I am sure"

Neji parked his car behind a blue 67 Chevy that was parked right in front of her house. And beside that car, there was a man. A tall man, with light blue eyes, light blonde hair and tan skin. Naruto Uzumaki, Neji's best friend and the man she hated but loved at the same time.

Hinata quickly opened the door and walked as fast as she could in to the house, just because she was heard she wasn't about to forget why wasn't she with him. He was a player, and she didn't need a broken heart.

Right before her feet got to door; Naruto stopped her, spun her around and hugged her. She froze in place and slowly all that icy exterior melted away and she cried.

Neji passed by and entered the house. Naruto hugged her tightly as she cried, he wanted to make her happy again, and he didn't want to see her in pain.

"I can get you another puppy" He whispered tenderly making her choke on a giggle. She pushed him slightly away and smiles sadly at him.

"No thank you" She said.

"I can get you one... honest. I don't want to see you crying" He said making her giggle once again.

"Thank you Naruto" She said. He leaned forward and rested his forehead with her, making her look into his eyes.

"I'll always be here for you when you need me" He promised and she notice how much he wanted her, how much he loved.

Although she no longer had her Scoopy and no one could replace him, she had Naruto to help in any sad or bad moment she would have, she was sure Scoopy was happy she had found someone and that she was no longer alone.

**I know it was real short but it's something. **

**Please review**


End file.
